warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Retrieve
|rarity = Common }}Retrieve is a Kubrow exclusive mod that allows the Chesa Kubrow to retrieve additional items from enemy corpses or containers. This mod is unique to the Chesa Kubrow, and will be given to players upon incubating a Chesa Kubrow. Stats Notes *Additional loot retrieval stacks with other loot abilities that loot while alive ( 's ), loot while petrified ( 's ), and loot on death ( 's , 's and 's Monkey Luck passive). However, it does not stack with other loot corpse abilities ( 's ). *At some time between and , the mod was changed drastically: The Kubrow no longer seems to attack containers. Therefore, the following notes may no longer apply: **When out of combat, Retrieve will make the Chesa Kubrow collect items scattered on the field, such as Pickups and Mods in its mouth, before delivering them to the player. As of , all non-mod items will be given to the player instantly upon pickup. **Retrieve will make the Chesa Kubrow attack Storage Containers, breaking them open and allowing it to collect the drops inside. The Chesa Kubrow cannot open lockers, though it will still collect items dropped from opened lockers. **The Chesa Kubrow can use Retrieve to pick up Plant Extracts and Ayatan Sculptures for its master. **It seems the Kubrow will not gather items when in combat and very infrequently picks up Pickups and Mods. **If the player is bleeding out, the Kubrow can pick up health orbs to revive the player, preventing the player from dying or having to be revived by another player. Patch History ;Warframe Looting Ability Changes: Warframe Loot Abilities will again be able to yield multiple-drops from already looted corpses. A single enemy can be looted by at most one Ability from each group - which is how it worked before, this just clarifies it. Warframe Looting Abilities have been split into separate functionality groups for clarity: #Loot while alive: Ivara #Loot petrified: Atlas #Loot on death: Wukong, Khora, Hydroid. An enemy can only be killed once, they can’t ‘die’ multiple times. #Loot corpse: Nekros, Chesa These changes stem from a bigger conversation that was addressed yesterday regarding not providing closure on the Loot Frame changes from The Jovian Concord. All the information can be found here: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1131506-the-mod-booster-and-free-to-play/ *Fixed Chesa Retrieve double dipping with Nekros’ Desecrate. *Fixed Chesa/Desecrate double dipping with Hydroid/Khora. **Added info: When we added the Nightwave challenge for the Silver Grove, we encouraged a return to content that normally would have been fine. A small handful of players found an exploit and as we looked into things, we thought we fixed the issue with the new Chesa behavior that could lead to problems. We didn't. We decided to cut a bit deeper. Ivara's looting ability is now the only one that stacks with other looting because it works while alive. If a target is dead, a successful loot now happens once, no matter the source. However, multiple can attempt to loot the same body. Yes... this is different from how it previously behaved, but this is the new intended behavior. *Chesa's new Retrieve functionality can no longer stack with Des﻿ecrate and other looting Augments (Pilferdroid/Ore Gaze). This was creating some unintended double dips from a single corpse - the dead can only give so much! *The Chesa Kubrow Retrieve Precept has been changed to reflect the following mechanic: **Chesa Kubrow now attempts to retrieve the single closest loot, the same way Nekros’ Desecrate does. *Optimized the Chesa Retrieve Precept to reduce significant frame-rate micro-stutters. *Improvements towards the Chesa Kubrow Retrieve functionality when retrieving items in nearby crates and when in the Plains. *Improved the interaction between the Chesa Kubrow’s Scavenge and Retrieve Abilities, reducing the amount of downtime between the Kubrow smashing crates and picking up items. }} de:Apportieren es:Recuperar Category:Mods Category:Kubrow Mods Category:Common Mods Category:Update 17 Category:Penjaga Mods